Fogságban
by lulukukuku
Summary: Az epic cím ellenére nincs benne semmi durva (még, de magamat ismerve ezt nem fogom sokáig megtartani, csak emiatt megy az M értékelés) / Igazából magam se tudom, miről akar ez szólni, szóval rövid az összefoglaló / Alapjáraton Sonamy, talán később Eggamy (látszik, mennyire át van ez előre gondolva) / eggman vörös panda, érted ember, VÖRÖS PANDA, ki találta ezt ki (6-os karika)


\- Nem mondhatod komolyan! Nem hiszem el! Olvasd fel megint!

 _\- "Szeretettel meghívlak téged a Mobiátor nevű legújabb találmányom avatására, mely a holnapi nap folyamán, 16:00-kor esedékes. Hozz sütit! Dr. Eggman"_

 _-_ Ilyen nincs! - nevetett fel Sonic a Tails által felolvasott tegnap kapott levél tartalmán.

\- Az enyémben is ugyanez áll. - mutattam fel a borítékom, mire Rouge, Shadow, Silver és Blaze is átfutotta a maga levelét, és egy rövid bólintással jelezték, hogy náluk sincs eltérés.

\- Szóval tényleg mindenkit meghívott. - látszott, hogy Sonic nagyon elmélyülten gondolkodik. - Milyen gép lehet ez? Mindenkit egyszerre akar elkapni vele, ami elég nagy önbizalomra utal. Talán ez most tényleg valami komoly. Moebiátor... Hm...

Újra elolvastam a meghívót. Egyáltalán nem tűnt gyanúsnak, kis figurák díszítették a lap szélét, a betűk gondosan írottak voltak. Általában, amikor harccal vagy csapdával készül, mindig odacsalogat a bázisára, eddig nem volt példa egyenes meghívásra. Nem mellesleg biztosan nem próbálna meg mindenkit egyszerre elkapni, hisz elég kis esélye van a sikerre. Valószínűleg tényleg csak vendégekként vár minket.

\- Segítettem a megépítésében. - jegyezte meg teljesen közömbösen Shadow, mire mindenkinek tágra nyíltak a szemei.

\- Szuper, hogy ezt ilyen természetesnek tartod! Akkor megmondanád, mégis mi a halál ez?!

\- Az emberekből Mobius-i lényeket képes csinálni.

\- Akkor most... az a célja, hogy belőlünk is bajszos csupaszbőrűt gyártson?

\- Idióta. Mondom emberből Mobius-it. Nem fordítva. Vörös panda szeretne lenni.

\- VÖRÖS PANDA?! - fakadt ki Sonic, és lerogyott a földre a nevetéstől. - Egész életében egy tojás volt, nem lehetne akkor már pulyka? Heh, bocs srácok, de én ezt ki fogom hagyni.

\- Nem vagy egyedül. - gyűrte össze a papírt Silver. - ma négykor én pont beteg leszek, nem tudok elmenni.

\- Én... szerintem viszont elmegyek. - jegyeztem meg halkan, erre mindenki felém fordult.

\- Minek, Ames? Az értékesebb időtöltés, hogy nézed, milyen gyorsan nő a fű, minthogy elmenj erre a gép-avatóra. Ami mellesleg biztosan nem is fog működni, mivel Shadow keze is munkálkodott rajta.

\- Verekedni akarsz? - mordult fel a fekete sün, mire kicsit hátrább léptem.

\- Akarok, de veled olyat nem lehet. Az ütéseid csiklandozással érnek fel. De szívózni még tudok. Mindegy is. Amy - fordult vissza felém, én meg képtelen voltam levenni a tekintetem visszafogott mosolyáról és a mégis komoly arcáról - tegyük fel, hogy nem csapda a dolog. Annyi éven át háborgatott minket, miért tisztelnéd meg azzal, hogy elmenj egy számára ilyen fontos eseményre?

\- Pont ez a lényeg. Én nem szeretnék úgy viselkedni, mint ő. Biztos nagyon fontos neki az egész, és ha már meghívott, úgy illik, hogy elmenjek, bármit is gondolok róla alapjáraton.

Nem szólt semmit. Nem volt egy komoly érvelés részemről, de mégsem tudott vele nagyon vitába szállni. Viszont még így is látszott rajta, hogy le akar beszélni a dologról, aggódó pillantása megbabonázott.

\- Jó, de másrészt: mi lesz, ha mégiscsak csapda? Ha pont arra számít, hogy csak páran mennek el?

 _Akkor az én Sonikku-m majd megvéd._ Igen, egy éve még biztos ezt mondtam volna. Hangosan, nevetve, mindenki előtt, miközben a nyakába ugrok. Pár hónapja viszont rá kellett jönnöm, hogyha továbbra is folytatom ezt a gyerekes, hiperaktív, mindenért lelkesedő viselkedést, akkor Sonic sosem fog többnek tekinteni, mint egy közeli lány barátot.

\- Nem lesz bajom. - mosolyogtam zavartan. - Megyek, hazaugrok pár szelet pitéért, pont reggel sütöttem őket. - szaladtam el hosszabb búcsúzkodás nélkül.

Nagyjából fél órám volt, hogy odaérjek, ami önmagában is igencsak kevés időnek bizonyult, de szerencsétlenségemre a sütik teljesen kiszáradtak, szóval hogy megvédjem nevem a háziasságomat illetően, nekiálltam palacsintákat gyártani, mivel az viszonylag gyorsan elkészül, de így is tíz perce múlt négy, mikor el tudtam indulni. Az egész utat végigloholtam, mégis nagyjából fél óra késéssel érkezhettem meg. Beleintegettem a hatalmas fémkapu előtti kamerába, mire az egy kisebb rakétát lőtt ki az irányomba. Természetesen gond nélkül kitértem előle, de a gesztust muszáj volt azzal viszonoznom, hogy rásuhintottam a kalapácsommal. Ekkor az ajtó is szétnyílt, én pedig gondolkodás nélkül beléptem.

Eggman minden fontosabb eseményének, találmányának a folyosó végén lévő, nagyobb teremben adott otthont, így arra vettem az irányt. Az ajtó szélén lévő résből erős fény és füst szivárgott kifele, ami némileg aggodalmat ébresztett bennem. Kettőt döngettem az ajtón az öklömmel, amire csak egy rövid reagálást kaptam.

\- Menj el! - Eggman hangja, de... mintha kicsit magasabb lenne.

\- Én vagyok, Amy. Minden rendben? Tudod, elég baljós dolgok szűrődnek ki... - hagytam teljesen figyelmen kívül a kérését.

\- Mondom: menj el! Hacsak nem akarsz szénnéégni a legújabb biztonsági rendszerem által.

\- De te hívtál ide!

\- Egy órával korábbra! Azt hittem, senki sem fog már jönni, így már használtam is a gépet.

\- A-a-a... Mobiátort?! Klassz, megnézhetem, hogy sike-

\- Nem! Pont azért küldelek el, hogy ne lássad! - a kalapácsom segítségével egy gyengébb ütés is végzett az ajtóval, és szemben találtam magam a bajusztalan, fess, Sonic-nál némivel magasabb vörös panda-Eggman-nel. Miután felfogta a történteket, reszketve az arca elé kapta kezét és háttal fordult. - N-na...? Mi-milyen...?

\- CSODÁS! - ugrándoztam izgalmamban - Hihetetlenül helyes pofid lett, főleg így, bajusz nélkül! Az alkatod is szuper, és a hangod csak egy picit változott meg. És most először látom a szemedet, olyan szép kék, kár, hogy mindig rajtad volt az a szemüveg... Na mindegy, remek munka! - erre lassan leengedte a karját, és visszafordult.

\- Kö-köszi... őszintén nekem annyira nem tetszett bajusz híján, szóval jó hallani a pozitív véleményed. De hogyhogy itt vagy, egyedül? Vagy a kék patkány és a barátai lesben állnak valahol, ahol kiesnek a kamera látósugarából?

\- Nem, tényleg egyedül vagyok. Lehet úgy állni, hogy a kamera ne vegyen észre? - töprengtem hangosan, Eggman pedig kicsit megfeszült.

\- Felejtsd el. De tényleg, miért jöttél el? - biccentett, hogy üljünk le a kanapéra. - Rajtad kívül senkit sem érdekel ez az egész.

\- Nem kell nekem olyannak lenni, mint mindenkinek. - mosolyodtam el - Biztos voltam benne, hogy ez rettentően fontos esemény neked, főleg ha meghívtál rá, szóval már csak az illem miatt is itt kell lennem. De különben érdekelt is, mi fog kisülni az egészből. A nagy Eggman otthagyja régi testét!

\- Már nem Eggman vagyok. Ez a test teljesen eltér a régi tojásformámtól.

\- Akkor... most mi a neved? - vakartam meg a fejem.

\- Az, ami mindig volt! Dr. Robotnik! - fonta össze a karját kicsit ingerülten.

\- Aha... Értem... - ehhez képtelen lennék hozzászokni, új becenév kell. - Amúgy miért döntöttél úgy, hogy vörös panda leszel?

\- Mondd helyesen: vörös macskamedve! És... mikor láttam, hogy ti milyen csodásan érzitek magatokat nap mint nap, pusztán egymás társaságától, akkor... annyira féltékeny lettem. Imádom a robotjaimat, de egy igazi, érző lélekkel alkotott kapcsolat teljesen más világ. Például Silver átöleli Blaze-t, ha szomorúnak látja, vagy Sonic megpaskolja Tails fejét, amikor jó munkát végzett. Talán ebben a testben én is megismerhetek más mobianokat, ráadásul előítéletek nélkül. A valódi Eggman nehezen találna barátokat.

\- Honnan tudsz te az ölelésről és a buksipaskolásról?

\- Kémkedek, nem nyílvánvaló?

Viccesen felmordultam. Szoktuk látni ezeket a kémrobotokat, de azt hittem, mindet sikerül elpusztítani, mielőtt bármit látna a magánéletünkből. Mondjuk nem számít. Viszont amit mesélt, az egészen lehangoló. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire magányosnak érzi magát. Persze egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam, hogy talán ez is csak egy újabb csapda része, de biztosan nem menne el olyan részletekig, minthogy átváltoztassa magát egy mobianná.

\- Szívesen segítek! Nem vagy valami jártas a kapcsolatkiépítésben, szóval szívesen adok tanácsokat, amikor csak szükséges. - szemei felcsillantak, hálás pillantással meredt rám. - Bármikor nyugodtan átjöhetsz, és megbeszéljük. Persze robotok nélkül.

\- Jó, jó, de mit vársz cserébe?

\- Tessék?

\- Tuti, hogy nem tennél egy ilyen ajánlátot, ha ez nem valami egyezség lenne.

\- Ó, nem! Tényleg nem! Szimplán csak...

\- Ne szerénykedj, csak mondj valamit, hogy egálban legyünk.

Valami, amit szeretnék ezért cserébe? De ez nem is olyan nagy jótett, szimpla tanácsadás. Na mindegy... Aminek nagyon örülnèk, az... hm... az Sonic. Igen, ez az. Semmi másra nem vágyom, csak rá. Arra, hogy végre vegyen észre, hogy végre ne csak barátként kezeljen, és hogy rájöjjön, tényleg komolyak az érzéseim iránta.

\- Hozz össze Sonic-kal. - mondtam a létező legkomolyabb hanggal és tekintettel, mire csak nagyokat pisogott.

\- Nem ilyesmire gomdoltam... Ráadásul most tisztáztuk, hogy kapcsolatok terén nulla vagyok. Miért hozzám fordulsz ezzel?

\- Csak közös ismerőseink vannak, ha bárki mást kérek, úgysem segítene, ráadásul vissza is mondhatják neki.

\- Ebben van valami. Rendben, segítek, ha ezt szeretnéd. Három órára van szükségem hozzá. Addig viszont itt kéne maradnod.

\- Háromra?! Ez... ez nagyszerű. - mosolyogtam örömömben, bár egyáltalán nem értettem, hogy ilyen kevésre. - Rendben, maradok, ez ne legyen akadály. De biztos menni fog?

\- Persze, ne aggódj. Amúgy ezen a folyosón ha bemész baloldalt a második ajtón, akkor ott lesz egy vendégszoba, nyugodtan üsd el ott az időt, esetleg le is pihenhetsz egy kicsit. - biccentve a megadott irányba indultam.

Eszem ágában nem volt lepihenni a legnagyobb ellenségem bázisán, sosem lehetek elég óvatos. Erősen markoltam a kalapácsom, félve, hogy amint kinyílik az ajtó, rakéták vagy nyílvesszők vesznek célba. A várt szituáció helyett egy kellemesen berendezett szoba fogadott, az asztalon kikészítve egy kis ropogtatni való és üdítő. Csak egy apró ablak volt, azelőtt is be lett húzva a függöny, helyette az ágy mellett lévő éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpácska fénye világította be a szobát hangulatos fényével. Az ajtó magától bezáródott mögöttem, de mozgásérzékelős volt, akárhányszor eléállhattam, mindig kinyílt. Talán mégsincs itt mi miatt aggódni. De különben is, a kalapácsommal csak egy ütés ez az ajtó.

Örömömben rávetettem magam az ágyra, és őrült módjára hemperegni kezdtem. Istenem, csak ne akarjon átverni, már annyira beleéltem magam...! Persze gondolkodjunk reálisan, már évek óta próbálkozom, semmi esély nincs rá, hogy Eggman tényleg megoldja három óra alatt. De mégis, olyan szép lenne...! Ha innentől kezdve foghatnám a kezét, alkalomadtán homlokonpuszilna, esetleg megcsókolna, és... és...! Ezek a gondolatok sorra futottak végig az agyamon, és egyre erősebben szorongattam a párnát. Talán... mégiscsak pihennem kéne. Csak... fél órára...

* * *

Lassú pislogásokkal ébredeztem. Körbefordultam a hirtelenjében ismeretlen szobában, aztán szépen lassan minden eszembejutott. Kicsit nehézkesen feltápászkodtam, és már nyúltam is volna a fegyveremért, de nem találtam. Érdekes, pedig teljesen az az érzésem volt, hogy nekitámasztottam a falnak. Talán mégis kinthagytam? Némi aggodalommal elindultam kifelé. Amint egy apró rés keletkezett az ajtón, ijesztő hangok ütötték meg a fülemet.

-...szóval várd meg, míg felébred.

\- Ennyire hülyének nézel?! Mondd meg, hova zártad el! - Ez... Sonic hangja!

\- Nem zártam el! Miért tettem volna, hisz olyan kedves volt velem. Vehetnél róla példát. De ha meg is mondanám, hol van, mire mennél vele? Bárhogy nézem, elég mozgásképtelen vagy... - az ezt követő ördögi kacaj után szélsebesen szaladtam a nagyterembe. Sonic összekötött végtagokkal a földre volt kényszerítve, két lézerágyú pedig sakkban tartotta. Riadtan a kiszabadítására szerettem volna sietni, de egy láthatatlan fal az utamat állta.

\- Áh, hát felébre-

\- Amy! Amy, jól vagy?! - a hangjában lévő aggodalom egyszerre töltött el mértéktelen boldogsággal és félelemmel is.

\- Igen, persze. Viszont: Eggman, mégis mi a franc ez?! Engedd már el! És engedj oda hozzá!

\- Dr. Robotnik vagyok! És ne aggódj, tudom, mennyire szeretnél már mellette lenni. De nyugalom, még el kell mondanom neki a tényeket.

\- A... té...tényeket?! - Basszus, ez az egész a kérésem miatt van? - Ne! Ne mondj neki semmit! Érvénytelen minden, amit kértem!

\- De azt nem lehet csak úgy érvénytelenné tenni. Te akartad ezt az egészet. És különben is, olyan szép tervet dolgoztam ki, nem szeretném, hogy kárba vesszen.

\- Ames, mégis mi folyik itt...? - tette fel a kérdést halkan, látszott, mennyire összezavarodott. - Csak... csak nem...

\- Nem! Én semmi ilyet nem akartam! Ereszd már el, hallod?! - dübörögtem a falon, de nem tudtam áttörni.

\- Nyugalom, Amy. Tudom, hogy neked ő legalább olyan sokat jelent, mint nekem ez az új test. Úgyhogy csak maradj csöndben végre, és hagyd, hogy tegyem a dolgom. Ráadásul te sem tudsz mindent az elkövetkezendő dolgok menetéről, szóval figyelj. - bármeddig is húztam volna az időt, úgyis megtudta volna, hogy az én hibámból történik mindez. Annyira reszkedtem, hogy a lábaim végül megadták magukat, és lerogytam a földre. - Helyes. Szóval, senki sem hagyja el a bázist, ameddig meg nem győződöm arról, hogy Sonic nem fülig szerelmes Amy-be. - már ennél az első mondatnál azt hittem, hogy elájulok. - Amúgy bocsi Amy, azért kellett elvennem a kalapácsod, nehogy megforduljon benned, hogy áttöröd a falat. Különben kívűlről is pont ilyen átlátszó burok vesz körbe, szóval ne is próbálkozz. A barátocskáitoknak küldtem rólatok egy hologrammot, tehát ti "egy titkos küldetésre mentetek, és nekik feltétlenül itt, a városban kell maradni, mert lehet, hogy itt lesz rájuk szükség". Csomó édes feladatot kitaláltam nektek, szóval egy percig se aggódjatok, lesz itt bőven romantika.

\- Rendben. - adta meg magát Sonic lehajtott fejjel. Egy pillanatra megpróbáltam felkászálódni, de reménytelenül reszkettem.

\- Nagyszerű! - Akkor most mindketten befáradtok abba a szobába, ahol az előbb aludtál. - fordult felém, én pedig egy aprót bólintottam.

A fal eltűnt, Eggman pedig eloldotta Sonic-ot. Legszívesebben odarohantam volna hozzá, de a pillantásából ítélve nem nagyon értékelte volna. Különben egyáltalán nem látszott dühösnek, sokkal inkább... csalódott volt. Ő velem ellentétben gond nélkül felállt, úgy én is kénytelen voltam összeszedni magam. Szorosan jött utánam, és kicsit félve bevezettem a szobába. Most már bárhogy próbálkoztam, nem nyílt ki az ajtó.


End file.
